Maid for Money
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic éponyme d'InsertHumor : Quand Hiruma imagine un plan dément, est-ce que Mamori participera ? OS pour le prompt "Maid For You" de la communauté HiruMamo de DeviantArt


_Auteur : InsertHumor_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

« Tu ne peux pas être sérieux, Hiruma-san ! » Répliqua un Sena paniqué.

L'idée était absurde. Personne ne serait d'accord.

« Ce n'est pas un peu étrange ? » Monta se gratta la tête qu'il avait penché sur le côté.

Un silence gêné tomba sur les personnes présentes dans le vestiaire.

Hiruma joua de son AK-47 avant de caqueter de manière inquiétante. Son sourire de requin fut remarqué par toute l'assemblée, _il était des plus sérieux. _Le quarterback pointa du doigt le coach Doburoku qui s'arrêta brusquement de boire et déclara : « A cause de ce foutu ivrogne, les fonds de notre club sont vides. Vous allez tous payer. Avec vos corps. Ke ke ke. »

« Mon splendide corps va enfin être disponible pour toutes les jolies demoiselles ! Ah ha ha ! Motivation à 150% ! » Taki tournoya sur lui-même.

« Tu p-peux pas utiliser ton Cahier de Menaces ou un truc du genre pour récupérer notre fric ? » S'enquit Juumonji, inquiet. Kuroki et Togano déglutirent et hochèrent la tête.

« C'est plus marrant ainsi. Ce satané évènement se tiendra demain. Amenez quelque chose de présentable à vous mettre, fillettes. Je suis sûr que vous allez tous apprécier vos partenaires. » Hiruma souriait d'une oreille à l'autre. « Maintenant dégagez bordel ! Vous avez intérêt à être là demain. Et présentables. » La gerbe de balles de son AK-47 rebondit sur les murs et fit résonner leurs tympans à cause du vacarme. Sur un machinal « OUI MONSIEUR ! » ils sortirent tous en trombes, sauf Mamori, qui sourit simplement à la porte ouverte. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui s'était finalement habituée aux manières violentes du capitaine, c'était bien leur manager, Mamori Anezaki.

Mamori fit volte-face pour fixer le démon blond, un sourcil finement haussé. « Si c'est pour l'équipe, alors je participerai également. Ces fonds ne vont pas se remplir… »

« De quoi tu parles putain ? Tu n'es pas incluse, satanée manager. » Hiruma souffla nonchalamment sa bulle de chewing-gum rose pale.

Mamori était surprise mais avait surtout l'impression qu'il la cherchait. Après toutes ses remarques sur son penchant pour les choux à la crème, elle en vint à la conclusion qu'Hiruma ne la considérait pas comme faisant partie de l'équipe. Mamori se raidit.

« Pourquoi je ne peux pas participer ? Pour une fois que je me plierai à ton stupide plan. C'est quasiment du travail forcé gratuit ! » Mamori savait qu'elle regretterait ces mots plus tard, mais elle voulait prouver qu'elle était un membre à part entière de l'équipe. Elle ne recula pas sous le regard glacial du quarterback. Son menton était levé et ses mains étaient effrontément placées sur ses hanches. « Je. Vais. Participer. »

Hiruma l'approcha silencieusement, ne la lâchant pas de son regard austère. Mamori vit un poing s'élever dans les airs et frapper le mur à côté de sa figure.

« Tu n'iras nulle part demain. Prends du repos, foutue manager, » déclara Hiruma d'une voix basse en penchant la tête. Après ça, il s'écarta et mit son flingue sur son épaule, laissant Mamori le rouge aux joues. « Oh, je vais lui montrer. »

* * *

Les Deimon Devil Bats avaient la bouche grande ouverte de terreur face à leur vestiaire, enfin, _c'était_ un vestiaire. Le bâtiment avait été recouvert d'une couche de fanfreluches roses et de fleurs. Le panneau lumineux des plus extravagants clamait que c'était le Devil Host Club.

« On n'a pas assez de fric pour le club, mon cul ! Je vais trouver cet Hiruma et lui dire ce que j'en pense ! » S'écria Juumonji. « Vous êtes avec moi les gars ou … »

« Kuroki, ton col est pas en place, » remarqua Togano.

Juumonji ne pouvait pas croire que ses amis suivaient cette connerie. En soupirant, il devait bien admettre qu'il était lui-même épatant dans son costume noir.

Lorsqu'ils approchèrent, l'équipe se retrouva encerclée par des fan girls hystériques qui couraient à leur rencontre.

« YA-HA ! Appréciez vos rencards, putain d'équipe ! » Caqueta Hiruma avec joie alors qu'il enfournait l'argent gagné dans une mallette, et bien qu'il ne participe pas il avait quand même revêtu un costard épatant.

« Où est Mamori ? Je parie que ce sera elle la plus sexy de la soirée. » Un groupe de garçons conversait tout en regardant les filles s'attaquer aux Devil Bats. Hiruma se contenta de leur sourire triomphalement. Rangeant l'argent dans un coffre-fort, il entendit des applaudissements et des coups de sifflet. Désintéressé, il ferma tout soigneusement avant de jeter un coup d'œil pour voir si d'autres filles étaient arrivées et étaient la cause de ce tumulte.

Voyant qui avait fait son entrée il eut une crampe tandis que son sourcil tiquait. Mamori se tenait sur le pas de la porte dans un magnifique costume de maid. Les spectateurs masculins sentirent leurs nez saigner face à une telle apparition. Des mains se levèrent pour toucher Mamori jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette mince se mette devant eux, les mitraillant d'un regard hargneux qui entraîna les courtisans à prendre la poudre d'escampette.

« Je pense que je me suis trompée de costume. Qu'en penses-tu, Hir… » Les paroles de Mamori furent coupées lorsque le quarterback se saisit de son poignet de ses longs doigts fins.

Mamori se retrouva dos au mur tandis qu'une haute figure était penchée sur elle : « J'ai dit que tu ne pouvais pas venir, satanée manager. » Le visage d'Hiruma occupait le peu d'espace que Mamori avait pour respirer.

« B-b-ben, j'avais l'impression que tu discréditais ma position dans l'équipe ! » Répondit Mamori sur la défensive, essayant de ne pas regarder Hiruma dans les yeux.

« De quoi tu parles, bordel ? Je t'ai déjà dit il y a longtemps que tu es une membre importante des Devil Bats. » Hiruma regardait de haut une Mamori rouge pivoine.

La manager rassembla assez de volonté pour croiser le regard du quarterback.

« C'est dommage, foutue manager. » Mamori le regarda un peu confuse. « On dirait bien que tu ne me quitteras pas de sitôt. » Mamori rougit.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : L'image de cette fic est celle que l'auteur a fait pour le prompt que j'ai trouvé sur DA. Elle sait visiblement dessiner en plus d'écrire^^ Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
